The present invention relates to a push button assembly for small electronic instruments such as a watch, tabletop calculator, and the like.
In such an instrument, it is desirable to reduce the area occupied by the push button. In a typical prior art configuration, each push button of the assembly is held by a resilient metal blade with a frame. Such a push button assembly occupies a relatively wide area owing to the frame. Further, the push button tends to tilt when depressed, which increases the sliding friction of the push button to thereby deteriorate the operability of the push button.